Kingdom Heart histoire
by Kokol153
Summary: Sora est menacé maintenant par 24 similis,gagnera t'il?si il perdais contre des similis beaucoup plus puissant,et si ils devenaient gentille..et si ils avaient un cœur..et si ils avaient toujours eu une famille,une enfance qui n'apparaîtrais qu'si ils avaient un cœur.Histoires:Chain of memories;358,2 jour;II.C'est pas le remix,mais la rdon,j'ai oublié de posté 2 perso
1. Personnage (premiere partie)

Bonjour! Les deux premier chapitre présenterons les personnage  
Si le texte est mal rédigé ou si il y'a des faute c'est normal,c'est la premier fois que j'écris. Tout d'abord je vous fais la présentation des (méchant), par ordre hiérarchique. Il y'a des personnages qui ne changent pas. Le nobody associé est un simili au quel ils sont relié. si un meure l'autre aussi

* * *

1-Xemnas : chef de l'organisation masculine, et de l'organisation 24. A par ça il ne change pas. Relations : kirche (nobody associé)

2-Kirche : chef de l'organisation féminine et 2ème membre de lorganisation24. Kirche à de long cheveux marron/ rouge et ses yeux sont de la même couleur et sa peau est mate. Son arme : une petite baguette verte kaki, qui fait des explosions. Je n'ai pas trouvé son deuxième nom, ni son élément. Kirche est une fille qui est assez distraite, elle aime les garçons et faire la belle, son rôle de chef, elle s'en fou. Relation : Xemnas (nobody associé), Mitsune (meilleur amie)

3-Xigbar : 2ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 3ème membre de l'organisation 24. Il ne change pas vraiment, à par qu'il devient un peu masochiste. Relation : Claire (nobody associé)

4-Claire : 2ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 4ème membre de l'organisation 24. Elle a de long cheveux châtain foncé attacher en queue de cheval, ses yeux son marron, et sa peau est blanche bronzé. Claire est un nobody au sang chaud, diabolique, méchante et sadique (pire que larxene). Sont élément est l'aire, elle peut voler. Comme arme elle a deux grand éventail, qui à la place du tissu se trouve des lames très tranchantes. Relation : Xigbar (nobody associé), Sarah (amie, partenaire)

5-Xaldin : 3ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 5ème membre de l'organisation 24. Xaldin ne change pas non plus.

6-Sylphide : 3ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 6ème membre de l'organisation 24. Sylphide à de long cheveux bleu et ses yeux sont de même couleur, sa peau est blanche. Grande de taille, sylphide est le nobody au cerveau qui marche le plus lentement, elle est aime jouer, plaisanter et coller les gens, d'ailleurs, tout les autres la fuie à cause de ça. C'est pourtant un nobody très fort, mais elle n'aime pas se battre, elle déteste la violence. Elle n'a pas d'arme, elle rentre dans des objets et les fait bouger, quand l'arme d'un de ses adversaires la touche, dans un autre combat elle peu invoquer l'arme et se battre avec. Avant de naitre son somebody avais subi une expérience scientifique et à perdu une parti de son cerveau, voila pourquoi sylphide comprend la moitié des choses qu'on lui dit. Relation : Xaldin (nobody associé), P Henrietta (amie fidèle)

7-Vexen : 4ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 7ème membre de l'organisation24. Vexen ne change pas non plus. Relation : Sarah (nobody associé)

8- Sarah : 4ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 8ème membre de l'organisation 24. Elle à de long cheveux orange (roux) avec un tout petit nœud au bout, ses yeux son vert et une peau blanche pêche. Sarah est le nobody d'un elfe, elle est assez gentille jusqu'au jour ou elle se lie d'amitié avec claire qui lui fis devenir aussi méchante que cruel, tout les autre dise qu'elle est le chien de claire, car elle la suit tout le temps. La particularité de Sarah est la force, rien n'est assez lourd pour elle, son arme : une longue chaine, ou à chaque bout se trouve une énorme boule avec de grosse pic dessus paissant chacun 10fois son poids, elle n'est pas musclé pour autans Relation : Vexen (nobody associé), Claire (amie, chef)

9-Lexaeus : 5ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 9ème membre de l'organisation 24. Lexaeus ne change pas non plus. Relation : Tifania (nobody associé)

10-Tifania : 5ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 10ème membre de l'organisation 24. Elle à de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, Tifania est la 2ème elfe de l'organisation, et à un tin de pêche. Tout le monde l'appelle Tifa, ça fait plus court. Son arme est une harpe, elle aime la musique douce, elle est douce elle-même (impossible de l'énerver) on se demande pourquoi se simili est né et comment. Relation : Lexaeus (nobody associé), Kesha (Amie fidèle)

11-Zexion : 6ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 11ème membre de l'organisation 24. Zexion est assez attaché à son nouveau partenaire, qui elle ne semble vraiment s'intéressé à lui. Relation : Violette (nobody associé).

12- Violette : 6ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 12ème membre de l'organisation 24. Elle a une courte chevelure bouclé blanc /gris, et ses yeux sont toujours à moitié ouvert et violet, courte de taille (genre zexion), elle passe tous sont temps à la bibliothèque. On a souvent l'occasion de voir zexion sans livre, mais avec violette ce n'est pas la peine, on l'appelle le pantin car elle ne parle jamais. Son arme est encor inconnue. On ne l'envoi pas souvent en mission, elle à le même élément que zexion. Relation : Zexion (nobody associé).

13- Saix : 7ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 13èmemenbre de l'organisation 24. Saix ne change pas non plus. Relation : Motoko (nobody associé).

14- Motoko : 7ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 14ème membre de l'organisation 24. Ses cheveux sont longs et noir/vert foncé, et ses yeux son noir, sa peau très blanche. Motoko est le nobody la plus sérieuse, très silencieuse elle aime se battre. Son arme : un grand sabre noir. Relation : Saix (nobody associé)

15-Axel : 8ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 15ème membre de l'organisation 24. Axel est maintenant musclé à la suite d'un entrainement spécial avec ses 3 nouveaux meilleur ami(e)s. Il n'est plus vraiment du côté des héros, il déteste toujours l'organisation comme ses 3 meilleur ami(e)s. Relation : Larxene (nobody associé, grande amie), Demyx (meilleur ami), Clarxen (meilleur amie).

16-Larxene : 8ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 16ème membre de l'organisation 24. Larxene à maintenant les cheveux au vent et mi-long, ses antenne sont tombé comme deux mèche de chaque côté de son visage, elles remontent quand elle est en colère, sa peau est blanche /bronzé. Larxene n'es plus aussi méchante qu'avant, l'organisation 24, elle s'en fiche, tan quelle est avec sa meilleur amie et ses potes préférer, le reste elle s'en fou. Relation : Axel (nobody associé, grand ami), Clarxen (meilleur meilleur meilleur amie), Demyx (meilleur ami)

17-Demyx : 9ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 17ème membre de l'organisation 24. Demyx ayan marre qu'on lui traite de poule mouiller, d'incapable, de bon à rien, à demander à axel clarxen et larxene de l'entrainer et vert la fin de ''chain of memories'' Demyx et Axel son devenu beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant. Relation : Clarxen (nobody associé, grande amie), Axel (meilleur ami), Larxene (meilleur amie).

18- Clarxen : 9ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 18ème membre de l'organisation 24. La chevelure bouclé et métissé de clarxen lui arrive jusqu'au milieu de dos, ses yeux sont châtain et sa peau est métisse ( art/Peau-Cheveux-Naturel-Et-Couleur-Des-Cheveux-41 0077656?ga_submit_new=10%253A1382984119 ). Clarxen a le même caractère que larxene et la même forme de tête (pas le même visage). C'est une fille assez mystérieuse à cause de son pouvoir : La guérissions, quand on lui blesse, sa blessure se referme automatiquement, si on lui coupe une main, elle revient automatiquement, bref…elle invincible. Elle peut guérir des personnes malades, ramené à la vie des personnes mort (e)s. Son arme : Ongle s'allonge et devienne tous blanc. Quand elle utilise sont pouvoir de guérison ses yeux s'illumine et devienne blanc. Quand elle guéri une personne d'une maladie ou d'une blessure, cette personne devient plus solide. Comme elle à souvent touché larxene, elle est devenu beaucoup plus résistante qu'avant. Relation : Demyx (nobody associé, grand ami), Larxene (meilleur meilleur meilleur amie), Axel (Meilleur ami)

19-Luxord : 10ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 19ème membre de l'organisation 24. Luxord ne change pas vraiment. Relation : Mitsune (nobody associé)

20-Mitsune : 10ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 20ème membre de l'organisation 24. Mitsune à de cheveux mi-court gris/châtain ses yeux son marron et sa peau est légèrement bronzé. Mitsune a généralement les yeux fermé, elle que sa l'aide à mieux se combattre. Elle ouvre rarement les yeux. Elle aime l'argent et arnaqué les gens pour de l'argent. Arme : deux poignards. Relation : Luxord (nobody associé), Kirche (meilleur amie).

21-Drocell : 11ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 21ème membre de l'organisation 24. Drocell ( . /_cb20120921091322/kuroshitsuji/images/5/5e/Drosse l_ ). Il aime les poupées et marionnette. Son arme: des long fils blanc à chaque doigt. Relation : Kesha (nobody associé).

22-Kesha : 11ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 22ème membre de l'organisation 24. Kesha à de long cheveux rose des yeux bleu azur et la peau blanche). Kesha est une accro aux armes à feu. C'est une bonne tireuse. Elle peut commencer un combat avec deux petits révolvers et le terminer avec deux énormes bazookas. Relation : Drocell (nobody associé), Tifa (amie fidèle).

23-Marluxia : 12ème membre de l'organisation masculine et 23ème membre de l'organisation 24(a son grand désespoir). Marluxia ne change pas non plus. Relation : P Henrietta (nobody associé).

24-P Henrietta : 12ème membre de l'organisation féminine et 24ème membre de l'organisation 24. Elle à de court cheveux violet bouclé et des yeux bleu. On l'appelle P Henrietta pour abréger Princesse Henrietta. C'est le simili d'une princesse, d'un royaume oublié : le royaume des étoiles. Elle ne voulait de traitement de faveur (je suis le simili d'une princesse, pas une princesse). Du coup elle à voulu être le dernier membre, comme sont nobody associé est Marluxia, lui aussi à du venir en dernière position. Elle tous les pouvoir et tous les éléments (sauf celui de clarxen) c'est un simili Très puissant. Relation : Marluxia (nobody associé)

* * *

Si il y'a un personnage que vous aimé, dite le moi. Je sais il y'a beaucoup de personnage... je sais


	2. Personnage (seconde partie)

Commentaire : Voila. Maintenant je vais vous présenter mes héro. Je présenterais juste les nouveau et des ancien qui en changer, le reste des personnages ne change pas.  
Nonody complet : le nobody complet est un nobody qui à réussi à avoir un cœur et qui devienne des somebody, ils n'ont donc plus besoin de leur géniteur.

* * *

-Roxas : à la suite de kingdom heart 358/2 jour, Roxas devient un nobody complet, et vit avec sora, kairi et riku sur l'île du destin. Relation : Namine ( amante)

-Namine : elle aussi devient nobody complet, et vit à l'île du destin. Relation : Roxas (amant)

-Xion : devenant elle aussi nobody complet, xion c'est beaucoup attacher à riku, et décide elle aussi de vivre à l'île du destin. Elle change de vêtement et d'ambition. Relation : Riku (amant)

-Renchix : Renchix est la première nobody complet apparu, avec sa sœur jumelle, elle travail maintenant au royaume des étoiles comme guerrière. Elle à de longs cheveux blancs, la peau blanche et ses yeux change de couleur en fonction de son humeur. Elle est trop sérieuse par apport à sa sœur que tout le monde trouve . Relation : Helena (sœur jumelle), Waren (amant)

-Helena : deuxième nobody complète apparu, et est la sœur jumelle de renchix, elle travail aussi au palais du royaume des étoiles, comme garde de la princesse qui aurais disparu (à la suite le nobody Henrietta est née). Elle à de court cheveux blanc, la peau blanche et les yeux vert. Helena à le don de voir le fils rouge de tout le monde (le fils de l'amour qui relis deux personne) tout le monde en à un, et elle à la chance de voir tout les fils…sauf le sien, mais le destin lui réserve des surprise. Relation : Renchix (sœur jumelle), Wardren (amant)

-Waren : Soldat au royaume des étoile, waren à des court cheveux brun en pic présenté d'une certaine manière, sa peau est blanche/brun et ses yeux sont châtain. Il est très sérieux, donc tout le contraire de son frère jumeau. Relation : Wardren( frère jumeau), Renchix (amante)

-Wardren : Lui aussi soldat au royaume des étoile, il ressemble parfaitement à son frère, sauf que lui il est plus sympathique. Relation : Waren (frère jumeau), Helena (amante)

-Anaïs et Eléonor : les deux sœurs triplette de Kirche (chef de l'organisation féminine) Anaïs à de long violet et ses yeux sont de la même couleur, sa peau est mate. Le gabarie de son corps est identique à celui de ses deux sœur. Eléonor à de long cheveux blond et ses yeux son aussi de la même couleur. Elle possède évidement le même gabarie que ses sœurs. Les deux femmes se batte qu'avec leur point, et son des similis caché, contrairement à leur sœur qui ne ignorai leur existence. Elles espionnent Sora, depuis un quartier général situé à la « au monde qui n'a jamais exister » elles sont toujours cachées par le même manteau que l'organisation. (Elles n'apparaîtront pas vraiment dans l'histoire :/ juste au dernier chapitre, mais pas vraiment)

-Alex : Alex aurai était identifier comme la grande sœur axel (impossible, vu qu'ils sont des nobody), plus courte de taille que lui, alex et axel se ressemble beaucoup. Elle se bat avec une keyblade…je ne dirais pas plus sur elle.

* * *

La présentaion des personnage son fini. Maintenant je paserait à l'histoire. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésiter pas :)


	3. kingdom hearts chain of memories

**Encore pardon pour les fautes et la mauvaise rédaction**

* * *

**Organisation** :

L'organisation se voit acquérir des nouveaux membres, 11, féminin cette fois au grand bonheur de Larxene, seul membre féminin jusqu'à présent. Il y a aussi un nouveau membre masculin (se qui constitua l'organisation 24). Les nouveaux membres eux, non pas besoin de X dans leur nom de simili.

A cause du faite qu'il y'ai le même membre de femme comme d'Homme, l'organisation se divise en 2 : L'organisation féminine : Kirche, Claire, Sylphide, Sarah, Tifa, Violette, Motoko, Larxene, Clarxen, Mitsune, Kesha, Henrietta. L'organisation masculine : Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldine, Vexen, Leaxeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Drocel, Marluxia.

Mais les 2 organisations travaillent en groupe, Dirigé tout d'abord par Xemnas et après Kirche, et chaque membre se voit avoir un simili associé (celui ou celle qui porte le même numéro que toi), avec qui il devra être prudent pour rester en vie. Si ils veulent ne plus avoir de lien avec se simili ils devront retrouver leur cœur, chose difficile.

* * *

**SORA** :

Après la défaite d'Ansem, nous retrouvons Sora, Donald et Dingo marchant le long d'un sentier, se demandant où aller. Soudain, surgit Pluto, portant dans sa gueule une lettre du Roi. La nuit tomba sans qu'ils n'arrivent à le rattraper. Alors que ses compagnons étaient assoupi, Sora ressenti une présence. Se levant, il entendit une voix lui disant ces mots :

_Devant toi se trouve ce que tu cherches, mais pour l'obtenir tu perdras quelque chose d'essentiel_

Quelque part, une jeune fille dessinait. Sur son dessin, on voyait un château. Sora arriva devant ce même château, et y entra avec Donald et Dingo, se retrouvant dans un grand hall entièrement blanc. Comme chacun d'eux avait le pressentiment que le Roi et Riku se trouvaient ici, ils décidèrent de l'explorer. L'homme en noir qui avait parlé à Sora plus tôt apparut, leur faisant remarquer leur perte de toutes leurs capacités, et leur déclara :

_Dans ce lieu, trouver c'est perdre et perdre c'est trouver. Telle est la règle du Manoir Oblivion_

* * *

**Organisation **:

Xigbar, Claire, Vexen, Sarah, Leaxeus, Tifa, Axel, Larxene, Demyx, Clarxen, Drocel, Kesha, Marluxia et Henrietta sont envoyé par Xemnas et Kirche aux Manoir Oblivion pour une mission. Tout les membres envoyé ne voulais vraiment y allé. Aux final Xigbar, Kesha et Henrietta sont resté. Avant de partir Xemnas fait comprendre à Clarxen qu'elle aura un rôle important en cas de difficulté.

Au Manoir : Marluxia complotait avec Claire et Sarah pour renverser l'Organisation XXIV. Souhaitant utiliser Sora pour défaire les membres supérieurs de l'Organisation, les traîtres utiliseront une dénommée Namine, une fille ayant le pouvoir d'arranger les souvenirs de Sora, pour faire croire au maître de la Keyblade qu'il avait fait une promesse à Namine. Le numéro XI envoya Vexen, Claire et Sarah pour tester Sora et lui donner des renseignements. Il utilisa aussi Néo Riku, la réplique de Riku créée par Vexen. D'un autre côté Clarxen, Larxene, Axel et Demyx se crée des liens très proche, et devienne de bon amis, Violette ayant appris le complot des traître par Zexion son simili associé, le fit savoir à Clarxen, Larxene, Axel et Demyx sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

* * *

**Sora :**

Après qu'il ait créé une carte à partir des souvenirs de Sora, ce dernier et ses compagnons se retrouvèrent àVille de Traverse. L'homme encapuchonné, Marluxia, apprit au porteur de la Keyblade à se servir des cartes. Explorant la ville, il retrouva Youfie, Aerith, Léon, Cid et affronta l'Armure Gardienne. Étrangement, aucune des personnes présentes dans le monde ne se souvenait de lui, mais chacun connaissait son nom, car même si eux n'avaient aucun souvenir de lui, le cœur de Sora et ses propres souvenirs résonnaient en eux. Après avoir quitté le monde, et qu'Aerith, se rendant compte de la vérité, lui appris qu'ils n'étaient que des illusions, Sora rencontra à nouveau Marluxia, qui cette fois laissa sa place à une femme en noir, Sarah, qui affronta Sora puis lui remit d'autres cartes mondes.

Ainsi, Sora visita des mondes connus, Agrabah, le Colisée de l'Olympe, la Ville d'Halloween, le Pays des Merveilles et Monstro, mais aussi Le Royaume des Étoile, ou il rencontra Renchix, Helena avec qui il visita le monde. On leur fait apprendre la disparition de la princesse du royaume, touts le peuple pensait qu'on l'avait capturé. Grâce à Sora plus tard on découvre quelle se serais enfuis.

Il perdit peu à peu ses souvenirs et se rappela d'une autre fille qui vivait avec lui sans pour autant se souvenir de son nom. Claire, voulant s'amuser avec lui, le força à retrouver le nom de celle qui lui avait donné un porte-bonheur et qu'il avait promis de protéger, Namine. Elle lui donna à nouveau des cartes de mondes, et disparu, laissant le héros de la Keyblade en colère d'avoir eu besoin de son aide.

* * *

**Organisation : **

Ayant appris le complot des traître Axel et Clarxen propose à leurs compagnons de faire semblant de se joindre à leur plan, afin d'aidé Sora et de gagné la batail. Marluxia apprit que Vexen racontait les plans des traîtres à Zexion. Alors que Vexen perdit contrôle de Néo Riku.

Sora explora ensuite Atlantica, le Pays Imaginaire, la Forêt des Rêves Bleus et la Forteresse Oubliée.

Au 8e étage et au 11e étage il affronta Riku, qui semblait avoir rechuté du côté des Ténèbres, et qui tenait un discours plus qu'intriguant : d'après lui, c'est lui qui avait promis de protéger Namine. Après avoir exploré les mondes, Sora rencontra aussi Clarxen et Axel qui essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'il était manipulé. Sora affronta Vexen et, après sa défaite, celui-ci lui donna une carte créée à partir de l'autre face de son cœur.

La Cité du Crépuscule était l'unique monde figurant sur cette carte et aussi le seul monde que Sora n'avait jamais exploré dans sa précédente aventure. Après qu'il ai vaincu Vexen une deuxième fois, et alors qu'il était sur le point de lui révéler le plan de l'Organisation, Axel arriva et acheva le scientifique, qui de l'autre côté se fit ressuscité par Clarxen mais se fit enfermé par Larxene à l'aide Demyx.

Se séparant de Dingo et Donald suite à une dispute, notre héros se rendit sur l'Île du Destin et revit Namine, qui lui annonça qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il croyait, lui demandant de chercher au fond de son cœur la véritable personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. A sa sortie du monde, Riku réapparu et affronta Sora, le pensant indigne de protéger Namine. Voulant protéger le héros de la Keyblade, cette dernière détruisit le cœur et les souvenirs de Riku avant qu'il ne puisse achever Sora.

Claire et Sarah arriva et expliqua, non sans un certain amusement, la vraie nature de celui que Sora croyait être Riku, une simple réplique de son meilleur ami, créée par Vexen, et le rôle de Namine, une sorcière chargée de ré écrire sa mémoire pour qu'il aide l'Organisation à atteindre son but. Quand Claire blessa Namine qui voulait toujours protéger Sora, celui-ci les affronta une dernière fois, aidé de Dingo et Donald qui étaient revenus à ses côtés, entraînant leurs destructions. De nouveau réunis, les trois compagnons partirent vers l'ultime étage du manoir, afin que Namine soit en mesure de reconstruire leurs souvenirs.

Axel et Clarxen s'avéra avoir été envoyé par les supérieur de l'Organisation XXIV, qui avait compris que Marluxia, Claire et Sarah fomentaient un complot à son encontre, dans le but de renverser le groupuscule et en prendre le pouvoir. Voulant que Sora se charge d'Axel à sa place, Marluxia utilisa Namine comme bouclier et essaya de convaincre le porteur de la clé qu'Axel voulait s'en prendre à elle, mais Sora ne fut pas dupe, et déclara qu'il allait s'occuper de Marluxia après s'être chargé d'Axel. Après avoir vaincu ce dernier, qui réussit à s'enfuir, il affronta le maître du Manoir Oblivion, après l'intervention de Néo Riku qui voulait malgré tout protéger Namine. Après le combat, Sora scella la serrure du Manoir Oblivion, et suivit la jeune fille qui lui expliqua comment elle allait procéder pour lui rendre la mémoire : il allait devoir rester dans un sommeil léthargique durant une longue durée, et perdrait tout les souvenirs du manoir afin de récupérer les autres. Sora et Namine remercia Axel, Clarxen, Larxene et Demyx (même si il n'avait pas fait grand-chose)

Namine lui promettant qu'ils allaient se revoir, Sora entra dans la capsule dans laquelle il allait dormir, et commença à se souvenir...

Clarxen ressuscita tout les membres que Sora avait détruits

* * *

Voilà ca c'est fait. J'aimerais un max de commentaire SVP


	4. Kingdom Heart 358,2 jours

Voilà mon prochain chapitre. Merci à Miss manga, jusque là, tu es la seul qui suis mon histoire (malgré les faute) :)

Toujours aussi mal écrit... bonne lecture :)

* * *

Xion naquit au Manoir Oblivion, à partir de souvenirs prélevés à Sora. Cette jeune fille a été accueillie au sein de l'Organisation en tant que 13éme membre de l'organisation féminine. Elle pouvait, tout comme Roxas, contrôler le pouvoir de la Lumière.

* * *

Sept jours après la naissance de Roxas, Xion fut intégrée à l'Organisation, en tant que maître de la Keyblade. Au départ gardant toujours la capuche levée, masquant son visage, elle se dévoila à Roxas, qui avait été chargé de s'occuper d'elle, suite à une mission et devint son amie. Lorsque Drocel fut envoyé au Manoir Oblivion, Roxas et Xion accomplirent plusieurs missions ensemble, et elle découvrit en même temps que Roxas qu'elle pouvait manier la Keyblade tout comme lui. Quand Roxas tomba dans un profond sommeil pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de la restauration des souvenirs de Sora, elle veilla sur lui. Après le réveil de Roxas et le retour de Drocel, ce dernier devint ami avec Xion et tous trois commencèrent alors à passer beaucoup de temps ensemble après chaque mission accomplie.

Tout comme Axel, Larxene, Demyx et Clarxen qui eux passait aussi beaucoup de temps ensemble, dans un endroit perdu vert le Royaume des Etoile. Leur amitié devienne très forte. Après chaque mission ils se retrouvaient à leur endroit fétiche préféré

* * *

Très vite, Xion fut sujette à des pertes de conscience, durant lesquelles elle faisait des rêves étranges, concernant un garçon dont elle ignorait tout, Sora. Alors que DiZ et Namine supervisaient la restauration de la mémoire de Sora, déplaçant ce dernier du Manoir Oblivion au Manoir abandonné dans la Cité du Crépuscule, Xion fut envoyé en mission afin de vaincre un imposteur qui aurait infiltré l'Organisation. Elle affronta Riku, mais perdit. Ce dernier l'amena à se poser des questions fondamentales sur son existence, sur son identité et sur sa faculté de manier la Keyblade, Riku qualifiant son arme d'imitation.

Consultant sans autorisations les archives informatiques de l'Organisation, elle découvrit qu'elle n'était même pas un Simili, mais un être artificiel, créé à partir de souvenirs de Sora, une réplique imparfaite fabriquée sur ordre de Xemnas (à priori par Vexen), afin de copier les facultés de Roxas et obtenir le pouvoir de la Keyblade dans son intégralité.

Par la suite, il s'avéra que l'existence de Xion perturbait la restauration de la mémoire du Porteur de la Clé, que, par l'intermédiaire de Roxas, elle emmagasinait sans le savoir des souvenirs appartenant à Sora, les rendant inaccessibles. À force d'en accumuler, sa nature devint de plus en plus proche de celle du Maître de la Keyblade, allant presque jusqu'à prendre toute son identité, et à la fin son visage. Seulement, ce trop-plein de souvenirs la rendait confuse, et après avoir fui l'Organisation et s'être rendue aux Îles du Destin, tous ses souvenirs se mélangèrent dans un terrible cauchemar, où elle devint tour à tour Roxas, Riku, Sora, et elle-même. A son réveil, Riku était près d'elle, et celui-ci lui expliqua que le réveil de Sora était impossible car les souvenirs les plus précieux de Sora, ceux concernant Kairi, étaient en elle. Riku laissa un peu de temps à Xion pour faire son choix.

* * *

Se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, elle s'enfuit à nouveau de l'Organisation, suivant les indications de Riku, afin de rencontrer Namine, qui aurait sûrement des réponses. La "Sorcière" lui expliqua que pour que la restauration puisse continuer, elle allait devoir disparaitre. Elle lui avoua même que, de par sa nature de souvenirs, tous ceux qu'elle a elle-même engendré disparaitraient lors de sa destruction, signifiant que personne n'aurait le moindre souvenir d'elle. A la sortie du manoir abandonné, Drocel arriva, et ayant pour ordre de ramener Xion, se battit contre elle, ne voulant perdre ni Roxas, ni Xion. Drocel la ramena à l'Illusiocitadelle, mais s'évanouit de fatigue. Xemnas prit Xion avec lui et laissa Drocel, reprogrammant Xion afin qu'elle combatte Roxas.

* * *

Xemnas voulait que Xion absorbe Roxas, Simili de Sora, afin qu'elle devienne un être complet et puisse utiliser la Keyblade à son service, Or qu'il suffisait que Clarxen utilise sont pouvoir sur elle. Ne voulant pas laisser le Supérieur arriver à ses fins, Xion choisit de perdre face à Roxas, à la suite d'un combat épique. Alors que Roxas oubliait peu à peu tous ses souvenirs d'elle, Xion s'effaça dans les bras de ce dernier, lui faisant promettre de libérer Kingdom Hearts, et ne laissant derrière elle qu'un coquillage, un de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de ramasser en allant aux Îles du Destin.

* * *

Roxas perdit peu à peu ses souvenirs de Xion, mais, gardant en mémoire la promesse, voulu affronter Xemnas et libérer Kingdom Hearts. Alors qu'il avançait vers la Citadelle, à présent armé de deux Keyblades, il fut attaqué par des Crypto Ombres. Remarquant la présence de Riku, il lui envoya Souvenir Perdu, afin qu'il l'aide à combattre. Ensuite, Roxas et Riku s'affrontèrent, et Xion intervint une dernière fois, suppliant Riku d'arrêter Roxas qui n'était pas encore prêt à s'en prendre au Supérieur. Lors de sa capture, Xion s'adressa à lui une dernière fois, lui déclarant que même s'il l'oubliait, les souvenirs de Roxas, de Drocel et d'elle resteraient à jamais en Sora.

* * *

Un max de Reviews s'il vous plait T.T


	5. Petit Bonus

Bonjours à tous et à toute!

Je suis désolé si il y a des gens qui ont cru que je ferais toute la fiction. Malheureusement, je ne ferais que des résumé. J'ai pas le niveaux ni le temps d'écrire un truc aussi long. Désolé :/

Mais je voudrais d'abord savoir si il y a plus de 5personnes qui aime quand même l'histoire. Sinon c'est pas la peine que je continu :(

A+


	6. Kingdom Heart II

commentaire de l'auteur: C'est grace à KH 2 que j'ai connu se jeux, c'est le chapitre le moin bien écris, très mal rédigé. La plus part des gens me demande comment je fais pour aimé Larxene si c'est à partir de KH 2 que j'ai connu le jeux, j'ai connu larxene à partir de youtube, c'est là ba que j'ai connu le Larxel que j'aime tant maintenant.

* * *

A la suite de _358/2 jours_ Clarxen, Larxene, Axel et Demyx tente de s'enfuirent. étant des membres important, Xemnas et Kirche ne voulaient les perdre. Les membres traître ont était maltraité. (T.T j'écris trop mal)

* * *

A la Cité du Crépuscule, un adolescent du nom de Roxas se réveille après avoir fait des rêves étranges sur un garçon qu'il ne connaît pas. Depuis peu, il se passe des choses étranges : des photos de lui disparaissent, des créatures blanches apparaissent, une étrange clé vient à lui quand il est en danger, et une mystérieuse fille prétend le connaître.

Drocel, une personne habillée en noir, affirme être son ami, mais Roxas ne le croit pas. Un jour il se rend dans une vielle maison abandonnée après que le temps se soit complètement arrêté. Il apprend qu'il n'est pas supposé vivre et que DiZ, un homme mystérieux, souhaite l'utiliser pour réveiller Sora qui s'est endormi à la fin de _Chain of Memories_.

* * *

Peu après, Sora, Dingo et Donald se réveillent dans la même maison. Ils se demandent la raison de leur long sommeil mais le journal de Jiminy n'avait qu'une seule note: **_Remercier Namine_**. Le trio décide d'explorer un peu la ville et tombe sur le Roi Mickey qui leur donne une poche pleine de munnies et leur dit de prendre le train et s'en va sans s'expliquer. Ils croiseront Hayner et sa bande au passage. En partant Sora pleure sans savoir pourquoi et promet qu'il reviendra.

Ils arrivent à la tour de Yen Sid où ils trouvent Pat, un ancien ennemi du roi qui avait été banni dans une autre dimension. Maléfique l'avait ramené pour semer une armée de Sans-cœur dans tous les mondes. Mais Pat ne savait pas que Sora et ses compagnons avaient mis cette dernière hors d'état de nuire. Au sommet de la tour, Yen Sid, l'ancien maître de Mickey, enseigna ce que sont les Simili et l'Organisation XXIV et leur donna le vaisseau Gummi. Il leur dit aussi qu'ils devront ouvrir les Verrous Célestes pour voyager entre les mondes. Aussi Flora, Pâquerette et Pimprenelle offrirent de nouveaux vêtements à Sora, des vêtements aux pouvoirs spéciaux. En effet, grâce à ceux-ci, Sora est maintenant capable de fusionner avec Donald et/ou Dingo afin de booster de façon impressionnante ces capacités et ses compétences, pour une durée limitée toutefois.

Mais alors que le groupe venait de partir, le manteau de Maléfique atterrit sur le balcon de la Tour, déposé par Diablo. Les trois Bonnes Fées décidèrent d'aller prévenir Yen Sid, tandis que Maléfique ressuscitait.

* * *

Le trio partit donc pour retrouver Riku, l'ami d'enfance de Sora et le ramener sur l'Île du Destin, leur monde natal.

Le premier monde visité n'était pas inconnu. Il s'agit la Forteresse Oubliée où tout le monde s'était souvenu d'eux depuis peu. Ils rencontraient Alex, qui se serait présenté comme sœur d'Axel. Ils croisèrent aussi la route de l'Organisation XXIV pour la première fois et trouvèrent le chemin pour aller aux autres mondes.

Après avoir visité tous les mondes, nouveaux et anciens, ils retournèrent à la Forteresse Oubliée pour combattre une invasion de Sans-cœur. Léon et ses amis (ainsi qu'Alex) aident Sora. Ce dernier a vaincu à lui tout seul 1000 Sans-cœur. Ils apprennent alors que l'Ansem qu'ils avaient battu un an plus tôt était un imposteur, le Sans-cœur deXehanort, et que le vrai avait disparu. Sora se rendit aussi aux Royaume des Étoiles qui serait aussi attaqué par des sans-cœur. Il rencontra aussi Renchix, Helena qui lui apprennent que tout simili de l'organisation on eux la chance d'avoir un demi-cœur et qu'ils faut qu'ils retrouvent tout les bon sentiments (l'amour, l'amitié, la joie...Etc.) pour avoir un cœur complet comme eux et devenir des somebody. Donc leur vie reprenne un peu. Une autre mémoire se créait en eux, C'est comme si ils avaient toujours existé, leur familles apparais, des visions se fait au niveau de leur rêve, ils imaginent des moments passé comme si ils sont toujours existé. C'est pour sa qu'il avait rencontré Alex, la sœur d'Axel. Elle lui fit aussi comprendre qu'Alex serait une autre princesse de cœur, et qu'elle se bat avec une Keyblade, la même que Lea. Sur le chemin il rencontra aussi Axel et sa bande suivi d'Henrietta et leur fait par de se qu'il avait apprit avant, Henrietta le savait déjà, le visage de cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la princesse disparu. Elle lui fit apprendre qu'elle était son simili et que si elle retrouvait un cœur elle essaya de se faire passé pour la princesse. Demyx lui apprit aussi qu'ils s'étaient enfuit de l'Organisation, et que d'autre membre comme : Tifa, Zexion, Violette, Mitsune, Kesha et Drocel ne supportaient plus la vie au château. Après avoir rigoler de bon cœur, ils demandaient à Sora de faire tous son possible pour vaincre Xemnas et qu'il aura besoin d'Alex

* * *

Après avoir re visité les mondes et être retourné à la Cité du Crépuscule, ou ils trouvent Alex et lui demande de les aidez pour le reste du voyage, elle accepta à condition quelle pourrait retrouver son frère et ses amis et qu'ils les aideraient à retrouvé leur cœur, Il accepta et embarqua Alex avec lui. Ils trouvent un moyen d'aller à Illusiopolis, le repère de l'Organisation grâce à Hayner, Pence, Olette et Drocel. Malheureusement pour l'Organisation, presque tous les membres sont morts, sauf se qui ne voulais plus de l'organisation qui aurai été caché par Larxene et Clarxen.

* * *

Il ne reste plus que Saïx, Motoko, Luxord, Xigbar, Claire et, Kirche et Xemnas les supérieurs. Leur but est annoncé : ils veulent recréer Kingdom Hearts avec les cœurs que Sora a collecté pour devenir une personne à part entière (car ils pensent qu'ils pas de cœur). C'est aussi là qu'ils tiennent Kairi, une amie de Sora et Riku qui les attendaient sur leur île. Namine et Riku (avec l'apparence du Sans-cœur de Xehanort) décident de sauver Kairi à l'aide d'Alex. Sora trouve étrange le fait que Xehanort veuille l'aider jusqu'à ce que Kairi dise qu'il s'agit en fait de Riku. Mickey qui est allé plus loin découvre que DiZ est en fait le vrai Ansem et qu'il a inventé une machine pour détruire Kingdom Hearts. Malheureusement la machine explose, tuant Ansem, mais au moins re transforme Riku en ce qu'il est vraiment.

* * *

Le rude combat final débute alors, au milieu du combat Kirche l'autre supérieur s'interpose en fessant par à Xemnas qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de leur ancien plan et quelle à toujours trouvé ridicule, ne voulant pas l'écouter Xemnas fonce sur elle, cette dernière l'esquive et là les membres encore vivant apparaisse devant Xemnas, les membres normalement mort revienne mais son attaché plus loin. Xemnas rigole de manière maléfique et dit:

C'est pas du jeu, tout se monde contre moi *regarde Kirche* même toi, j'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas à la hauteur pour être chef…tu es trop gentille !

Il lui lança une attaque et elle atterrit sur les membres ressuscités. Tout le reste cria alors sont nom à la suivant du regard. Le combat commença alors, quelque minute plus tard Xemnas était déjà entrain de mourir. Alex et Sora s'approcha de lui

-je te laisse le dernier coup » demanda Sora

-non à toi l'honneur » répondit alors Alex en lui souriant. Quand Sora était prés à frappé, Clarxen l'arrêta

-attend… » Fit t'elle, elle se rappela que Xemnas et elle avait comme même eu de bonne relation. Elle posa alors sa main sur le front du supérieur, ses yeux commençais à lancé des lumières blanche, ses cheveux volaient, une grande Lumière apparu ainsi qu'une explosion, un grand brouillard apparu. 1 minute plus tard quand la brume disparu tout les similis présents ainsi que Xemnas, Namine et Roxas était revêtu de blanc,une voix pris alors la parole

Votre temps antan que simili s'arrête maintenant, a présent vous deviendrez somebody, des être complet

Ébahi par les parole récente, Xion disparu, réapparu aux yeux de tout le monde. La voix continu alors:

Pour vous recommencé, je vous apporte quelqun qui a été cher a vos yeux.

Après cette déclaration, le monde présent parlait des heure, les membre de famille respective de l'Organisation apparu(ainsi qu'Anaïs et Eléonor)... Et se fut les retrouvailles. Quel que minute plus tard tout les simili ainsi que leur famille disparu bizarrement.

Plus tard, alors que Sora, Riku et Kairi sont de retour sur leur île accompagne cette fois ci de Roxas, Namine et Xion, cette dernière apporte une lettre à Riku et Sora qui porte le sceau du roi Mickey.

* * *

FIN HORRIBLEMENT MAL ÉCRIT, JE SAIS. Enfin... c'est le dernié chapitre, avec c'est 3 KH j'ai pu inséré mes personnages et leur histoire. Le reste c'est pas mon problème. :3 J'ai crée tout c'est personnage avec ma sœur et ma cousine, on a crée plein de fiction TROP DRÔLE sur ces personnages , mais je pourrais pas toutes les posté.


End file.
